A Vampire's Romance
by kurounue13
Summary: Tony's Cousin lives with him and his parents who adopted her as a child. When she meets Gregory Sackville Bagg her whole world is turned inside out and upside down. GregoryOC
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Life as Casper Thompson… um there is not really much to tell. I am seventeen now, my little cousin is what eight? Was "adopted" by my aunt and uncle when I was nine, and Tony was just a year old. Um…I love Tony as though he really was my little brother. We hang out a lot and whenever he has nightmares he comes into my room. I love Vampires and all things supernatural, like werewolves and wizards.

History is probably one of my best subjects next to writing/English.

I do not smoke do drugs or drink, even though I have admittedly tried a few cigarettes when I was having some very bad days.

And yes for those of you ready yes my name really is Casper. And yes I have gotten plenty of jokes having heard them all by now. I have been called Casper the Friendly Ghost, due to the fact that my skin is rather pale. I have been made fun of because of my appearance.

My hair is black and I mean pitch black, my eyes resemble Ice and yes they are my natural eye color! My skin is the color of a porcelain doll's skin and my cheeks have a slight pinkish tint to them so I look like I am constantly blushing.

Now another thing about me is I am Deaf. Yes I do wear hearing aids and I have trained myself to talk and read peoples lips. And no I do not speak with a lisp, well can't really say that because there is a slight lisp there. But only slight, you could miss it if you don't listen closely.

Sometimes I will take my hearing aids out and just lay there in silence.

Why?

Because it's peaceful, and I enjoy it.

Now this story you are about to read is about my experiences with my cousin, and his friends the Sackville Bagg family, whom are Vampires. And who are some of my most cherished friends.


	2. Chapter One

Hey everyone here is chapter One of my Gregory story! I apologize for the length i know it is short. I have been struggling with a massive overlapping mess of writers block on a lot of my stories as of late. But I am slowly pulling out of it. I hope to get this story updated again soon. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN CASPER

Key Code:

Everything in _Italics_ _is_ being said in Sign Language

Regular _Italics _is peoples thoughts

* * *

Chapter One

"Casper?" Casper moaned as someone shook her, as she rolled over in bed trying to get away. "Cassy," once again someone was shaking her. She sighed loudly and threw off her covers.

"Someone better be dead," she said, her voice holding the smallest trace of a lisp when she spoke. Casper rolled over and saw her younger cousin/adopted brother, Tony. "Tony?" it hit her "You had the nightmare again?" she asked as she signed while she spoke.

He softly nodded _Are you okay?_ Casper asked as she signed slowly. "A little" he said before he crawled into bed with her. Tony snuggled with Casper underneath the covers, like they always did, it made Tony feel safer.

A small thunderclap and a screeching sound outside of Casper's window made Tony jump. "Cass," he said as she gently tugged at her arm.

"Tony, please we both have school tomorrow. I need sleep and so do you." She said softly as she pulled him closer and finally drifted off back to sleep.

~Morning~

Casper walked down stairs with all her stuff ready. "Morning Cass," her aunt Dottie signed as she came down the stairs. Her aunt and uncle knew a bit of sign language but not a lot, yet it was helpful that they at least tried to communicate with her. That was before she got her hearing aid, but it was still cool that they signed to her.

Casper was dressed in her usual style (A/N: Outfit will be located on my Profile page.) "Morning Aunty," she sat down at the breakfast table and began eating her cereal and toast.

"Are you excited about your first day?"

"Not really," Dottie smiled, that was to be expected. No one likes their first day at school, especially Casper. She was always the outcast due to the fact that everyone looks at her different because of the fact that she is deaf.

"Hey Cass," Tony came down stairs ready to go.

"Okay Tony eat your breakfast and let's get going." Casper and Tony sighed and exchanged looks before they continued their breakfast.

_Looking forward to school? _Casper asked him, Tony gave her a look.

_What do you think?_

Casper laughed as Tony stabbed at his Lucky Charms cereal trying to eat all the marshmallows first. Her eyes gazed out the kitchen window and she sighed once again.

_Good Morning Scotland._


End file.
